This invention relates generally to a signature inserting and collating device employed in a bookbinding operation, and specifically to a single device that can be utilized in providing either inserted into each other or side-by-side signature array.
In the past, two different machines were required for arranging signatures in two different arrays, one to insert them inside each other (inserting) and another for stacking one on top of the other (collating). Having different machines required more space, less flexibility and increased expense.
Applicant's invention provides a single device which can accomplish either operation utilizing a single transfer cylinder.